minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EllegaardRedstone22/My Top 10 Favorite Minecraft: Story Mode characters
The blog of many long titles... Anyway, I'm LVK22. I've made favorite MCSM characters lists before, but I've never actually gave reasons for why I like/dislike them. I didn't want to make my page crash people's computers, so I made a separate blog post for it. Before we start, I'll list some honorable mentions: -Gill - He wasn't even much of a jerk to Jesse as Aiden. Unlike Maya, he is actually pretty funny, mainly with the "BLAZEE ROOOOOOODS" sentence. -Lukas - A lot of people really like Lukas. I like him to. He's nice to have around and is the kindest member of the Ocelots. If it wasn't for his phase in episode 3, he could've made it to the actual list. The actual list 10. Reuben Alot of people would put him higher on their list, but really, he's just a pig, he can't talk, so he isn't funny. His death wasn't that sad IMO, but him attacking Otis was funny as hell. It would be cool if he respawned as a pigman, but of course, it's pretty cliché. 9. Ivor At first we see him as a grumpy old man who hates the Order. I honestly don't blame him. They cheated and lied to the whole world for fame. So the whole time, Ivor was bigger and smarter than all of the Order members, yes, even Soren and Ellegaard. He is really funny in episode 5, and his insult to the old lady killed me from laughter. 8. Gabriel Gabriel is awesome. Before we met the other Order members, he might have been in my top 5, or even my top 3. In episode 4, Amnesia Gabriel just cracks me up. Everything about him with amnesia is just hilarious. 7. Axel I used to hate Axel, but in episode 3 he makes me laugh and also in episode 4. In ABAAHP, he is shown to be really brave and in episode 5 he literally kills two zombies by putting them into a headlock. Wish he didn't disappear. 6. Soren A lot, and I mean ALOT of people hate Soren in episode 4. I'm talking about TLPYL Soren, the one who is literally bananas in a funny way and has an unhealthy interest in Enderman. I hated his guts in episode 4. 5. Petra Petra is also very awesome. Again, if it wasn't for the other members of the Order she'd be in the number 4 or 3 spot. Again, Amnesia Petra is hilarious in every way. (Cool armor btw, Petra). 4. Olivia A lot of people don't like Olivia, and to be honest, I don't know why. I honestly like Olivia's character. The "subtle" line in episode 1 is hilarious, but throughout the rest of the story she's there to help Jesse out, which I'm okay with. Again, wish she didn't go missing. 3. Jesse No, Jesse isn't my favorite. He can be funny, or very mean depending on what you do with him. Either way, I like his character as a whole. 2. Magnus Similar with Axel, I used to dislike Magnus. Then I went to Boom Town in another save file, and he's literally my second favorite MCSM character of all time. Especially the Magnus Death Stare image lol. 1. Ellegaard Obvious number one spot is obvious. Ellegaard is shown to be nice and loyal towards Jesse's Gang and the other members of the Order, excluding Magnus and Ivor. Whenever I watch her die, i cri everytim. I wish they did something with the Order in episode 5. I hope they at least appear in episode 8. Category:Blog posts